


Still Into You

by grahamdireland



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2809784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grahamdireland/pseuds/grahamdireland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick little Thomesa drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Into You

"Thomas?" Teresa looked up from her makeshift bed, looking at him, standing in front of her tent. He had avoided her since they both got to paradise.   
"Thomas?" Teresa repeated, now getting scared at the look of utter sadness in his eyes and his stillness. She stood up, seemingly snapping Thomas out of his trance.  
Her rushed forward, wrapping his arms around her, all the pain of the past catching up to him, tears spilling down his face. They just stood like that, wrapped up in each other, Teresa holding Thomas as he sobbed his heart out, unable to stop.  
He still didn’t forgive her, for what she had done to him. But now he understood why she did it, in order to save him. He wasn’t sure when he would forgive her, but he now realised that he needed her in his life, that the thought of living without her was the worst thing he could imagine. He had felt drawn to her tent, after weeks of avoiding her, of avoiding the memory of everything that had happened since he woke up in the box.   
He just couldn’t handle it anymore, he had broke down, wanting nothing more than to be in Teresa’s arms, the person who had betrayed him, the person who had saved him, the person who he loved.


End file.
